


King and Lionheart

by Snacky



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairing, F/M, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 05:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snacky/pseuds/Snacky
Summary: Brienne of Tarth meets Peter Pevensie on a battlefield, and knows that he's someone worth fighting for.





	King and Lionheart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/gifts).

> Set during the events of _Prince Caspian._ I've mixed the book and the movie a bit.

Brienne is chasing her tail, when she should be chasing Sansa Stark. She’ll never find the girl if she continues like this, stumbling through the woods, trying to locate the mysterious people Podrick claimed were just beyond their campsite.

“It sounded like a fight,” he had told her, eyes wide, upon shaking her awake. “I think there were people shouting. They might need help.”

He’d pointed in the direction he’d heard the noise, and Brienne had groaned but pulled herself to her feet, and hastily donned her armor, with Pod’s help. He’d urged her to hurry, that the noise was getting louder, but Brienne heard nothing.

Still, she would calm the boy, and investigate. Might be there was something to it, and perhaps there really was someone who needed help.

Pod follows her through the dark woods, not willing to be left behind. Brienne’s ready to give up, to tell the boy there’s nothing to be seen, when she hears a cry. It’s that cry that sends her rushing forward, Pod hard on her heels.

And then…

It’s the most amazing thing…

Brienne will never be able to explain it…

Where it once was night, it’s now day. Where the woods were once thick and close around them, it’s now entirely different terrain, a wide open field. And where she and Pod were once alone, now they are surrounded.

It’s a battlefield. They’re in the middle of a deadly fight. Swords are swinging and arrows are flying all around them, and Brienne thinks she must be going crazy, because there are animals fighting. Animals and … creatures she’s never seen, fighting alongside humans and dwarfs and… birds? Dragons? 

Seven hells, she’s never seen anything like this.

She has no time to think, just time enough to give Pod a push, to tell him to find safe cover. As the boy dashes off, something strikes her from behind and she falls to the ground. She rolls with the blow, turning to see who her attacker is, but all she sees is a man in armor, no helmet, not sigil she can identify. She has no idea who she’s fighting, or why he’s trying to kill, or even what battle she’s stumbled into. He lifts his sword while Brienne is still fumbling for Oathkeeper, still trying to move before he brings the sword down, but gods, she’s not quick enough, she’s not going to dodge the blow, Pod will be all alone…

And then…

The man’s head is taken off in one clean stroke.

Brienne just lies there, stunned, as his body falls and she’s sprayed by his blood.

Then her savior appears.

He’s a young man, clad in armor and mail, with a dark red tunic with a golden lion emblazoned on it, a sword with a lion’s head on the hilt in his hand. A Lannister, she thinks, but that can’t be right. This man’s eyes are blue, not green, and she sees nothing of Ser Jaime, or the Queen, in his face.

But the young man does not swing at her. Instead he looks puzzled, and brushes the hair off his sweat soaked brow. “Are you a Telmarine?” he asks her curiously, as she scrambles to her feet.

Brienne doesn’t know what a _Telmarine_ is, but she’s not one. But probably the soldier approaching, sword drawn, is, if that’s who the young man who looks like a Lannister but is not, is fighting.

“No,” she tells him, and pushes past him, to take the soldier (the Telmarine?) down. She catches the young man staring at her as she swings into the fight, wielding Oathkeeper like she was born for this battle. He only watches her for a second before he’s fighting beside her, his own sword flashing.

Brienne doesn’t know how long she fights — the battle seems to go very fast, yet last forever at the same time, as all battles do. And she doesn’t know who she’s fighting, really. She just stays as close to the young man as she can, fighting anyone who attempts to attack him. It seems the only thing she can do, since she’s found herself in the middle of this fight she doesn’t understand, and he’s saved her life. So she’ll fight by his side as long as she can.

The young man, it seems, shares the same thought. He doesn’t venture far from Brienne, and in fact, fights alongside her, defending her as she defends him, leading the way into a new charge, fighting back to back when the enemy is thick around him.

Brienne doesn’t know who this young man is, doesn’t know if he’s a knight or a soldier, or a friend or an enemy.

But she knows already that he will die fighting for her, and she will do the same. 

Which is why she steps in front of another armored soldier, coming for the young man.

She takes a blow to the head, and she stumbles to her knees. She can feel the blood coating her face, and she sees the young man turn to her, his face a mix of shock, concern, and anger. The sun is still bright in the sky, but Brienne finds that everything is turning dark, even as the young man grabs her by the shoulders, shouting that she’ll be fine. She doubts that, but the look on his face is earnest, and even covered in grime and blood, the smile he gives her is bright and reassuring. She wishes she could have known this young man better than just a few moments fighting by his side. Whoever he is, he’s someone worth fighting for.

“Brienne,” she whispers to him, as he holds her in his arms, telling her to hold on, that help will come. “My name is Brienne.”

She watches him close his eyes briefly, and draw a deep breath. When he opens his eyes again, there’s another smile on his face, soft and sad. “Brienne. It’s wonderful to meet you. My name is Peter.”

She hears someone yelling about the trees, and she has time to hope that Pod is safe, then she hears no more.

*****

When she wakes, Brienne has no idea where she is. She's on a cot, and she can see by glancing to her left that she's in a tent, filled with people scurrying to and fro. There's other cots and other people lying on them, all of them wounded in some way.

And then she remembers the battle. The young man. The blow to head. By all rights, she should be dead. She sits up then — too suddenly, because a wave of dizziness rushes over her, and then there's a hand on her back, steadying her.

She looks to her right, and there is the young man — Peter, still clad in armor, still covered in dust and dirt and blood from the fighting — looking at her with concern as he eases her back to lie on the cot. "You need rest, my lady."

Brienne has too many questions to rest, and she might as well begin with first. "How am I alive?"

Peter hesitates for a moment, and Brienne isn't sure if he's trying to hide something, or whether he doesn't want to tell her what happened. "My sister," he says simply, finally. "She's a great healer."

"Where's Pod?" she asks. "Is he all right?"

"He's fine. He's with my sister. He's told me how you came to be here."

"Where is here anyway?" Brienne asks still puzzled over everything.

So Peter explains. The explanation goes on a long time, and covers magic, and traveling between worlds, and walking trees and talking lions. None named Lannister. What Brienne finally understands is that she's in a land called Narnia, where Peter is a king, and he does not know how she and Pod will be able to return to Westeros.

Brienne is silent a long time, and Peter sits patiently, waiting, Brienne thinks, for something.

"I have one more question," she says.

"Ask away."

"Did we win the battle?"

This question brings a smile to Peter's face, and it's captivating. His face lights up, like the sun in the morning. ”We did. Thanks to your help." His eyes lock on to hers, and he reaches for her hand. "You saved my life."

His gaze is intense, and so is his touch. Brienne finds herself shrugging, and gazing down at their joined hands. "You saved mine first, your grace."

Peter laughs and Brienne looks up at him, unable to hold back her own smile.

"Well, that's true. Still, I owe you my life. Or at least a favor. Is there anything you would ask of me?"

A million thoughts race through Brienne's head. She thinks of Pod, of Sansa Stark, of Jaime Lannister and his oath, of all the things that are happening back in Westeros, and how she needs to be there. "Will you… can you help me return home?"

Now it's Peter's turn to drop his eyes and Brienne's turn to wait for a response.

"I will try my best." He looks at her face again, and his eyes lock on hers. "I will speak to Aslan for you."

Aslan is the talking lion, Brienne remembers. She's not sure why a king would have to ask a lion for permission, but this is a strange country, and she _did_ take a blow to the head.

***

A few weeks later, as they all gather in in the courtyard of the palace, as Aslan turns a tree into a door, and three people disappear through, Brienne understands about Aslan. 

She understands about Narnia, about the Kings and Queens of old, and the newly crowned King Caspian.

She understands that it's not her world, and she and Podrick cannot remain here. 

She understands that King Peter and his siblings will be leaving Narnia as well

She understands that when she walks through that door, she'll be back in Westeros. She has a duty there, an oath to keep, and she's clad in her armor, with Oathkeeper by her side, ready to return. 

After just a few short weeks in Narnia, Brienne doesn't want to leave. There's so much about this country she would like to know better. 

But she cannot choose to stay. Aslan is waiting for them to say their goodbyes. 

When Peter steps in front of her, and reaches for her hand, she offers him a smile instead of a farewell. "I have one last question, your grace."

Peter seems surprised by this. "I hope I have an answer."

"How would you like to travel to another world with me?"

The smile on Peter's face is all the answer she needs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my betas! All remaining errors are my own.


End file.
